Justice League of America
In the Earth-1A universe, a similar universe to Earth-One, there is a team of the greatest superhero's located on Earth called the Justice League (JL or JLA). Together they are the guardians of the ''Universe''. The League was founded in order to accomplish this goal: History of the Name During the 70's the JLA decided to go by a child-friendly, name the SuperFriends, as part of a volunteering program to help train young people to become superheroes. The name stuck for years. [http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Hanna_Barbera%E2%80%99s_Super_Friends#Production_history (read more...)]. In 1985, the JLA went by the name [[The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians |'"The Super Powers Team."']] History Originally, these heroes operated solely within their own respective territories. With the exception of their super-powered adversaries, they rarely interacted with other heroes. These heroes decided to join forces as the SuperFriends. The founding members of the League consisted of Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Black Vulcan and Samurai (formation of team and members depicted in History of Doom). Headquarters Their base of Operations is the Hall of Justice, located in Metropolis. The Hall was equipped with an advanced communications network and "Trouble Alert" system. They maintained a relationship with important government officials such as Colonel Wilcox, who often alerted the Super Friends to various global threats, including alien invasions. The JLA also make use of the Justice League Satellite, which transmits video images from space and other information to the Hall so as to allow the Leaguers to monitor outer space. Equipment * Justice League mini-radio * JLA Communicator * Justice League 'Communication' Ring * Delta Probes * SuperFriends Space-Flight Vehicle Notes * Having successfully re-introduced a number of their Golden Age superhero characters (Flash, Green Lantern, etc.) during the late 1950s, DC Comics asked writer Gardner Fox to re-introduce the Justice Society of America.Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on the Justice Society of America Fox, influenced by the popularity of the National Football League and Major League Baseball, decided to change the name of the team from Justice Society to Justice League.[http://www.moviepoopshoot.com/comics101/98.html "League was a stronger word, one that the readers could identify with because of baseball leagues"] * The Justice League of America first appeared in The Brave and the Bold vol. 1, #28 (1960)'Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_28 The Brave and the Bold vol. 1, #28] * Sometime in the '''late 60s or early 70s, Gardner Fox wanted to showcase an even more child-friendly version of the Justice League, hence the SuperFriends were born. *The SuperFriends turned out to be the longest-running version of the Justice League, which ran in various incarnations from 1973 to 1985. * In the first issue of the [http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Friends_(comic_book) SuperFriends comic book], E. Nelson Bridwell makes it very clear that the SuperFriends are sort of a volunteer organization, under the umbrella of the Justice League of America. Members SuperFriends Members Image:1_Superman.jpg‎| Superman Image:SuperFriends.jpg‎| Batman Image:1)_Aquaman.jpg‎ | Aquaman Image:SFWonderWoman1.jpg.w560h420.jpg‎| Wonder Woman Image:15)_Green_Lantern.jpg‎ | Green Lantern Image:Ep7_cold_ray_deflect.jpg‎‎| The Flash Image:13)_Hawkman.jpg‎ ‎| Hawkman Image:B_r_bv.jpg‎| Black Vulcan Image:Apachech.jpg| Apache Chief Image:Ansf208.jpg‎ | The Samurai Image:ElDrado.jpg‎| El Dorado Image:Hawkgirl.jpg‎ | Hawkgirl Image:Atom3.jpg| The Atom Image:Rima.jpg‎ | Rima Image:GA.jpg‎ | Green Arrow Image:Plasticman.jpg‎ | Plastic Man Junior SuperFriends Members Other than becoming fully fledged SuperFriends, little information is given about how many are part of this group or what exactly their purpose was. Image:Robin2.jpg| Robin Image:Fs.jpg‎ | Firestorm Image:Sptcyborg.jpg‎ | Cyborg Robin and Firestorm were considered Jr. Super heroes in The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends Image:Mar.jpg‎| Marvin White Image:Wen.jpg‎| Wendy Harris Image:Wondog1.jpg‎| Wonder Dog Image:Wwzan.jpg‎| Zan Image:Wwjayna.jpg‎ | Jayna Image:Gleek7.jpg‎ ‎| Gleek External Links See the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justice_League Justice League of America] at Wikipedia.org Appearances in Other Media References Category:Teams